


Longing

by jingyeomsheaven



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeomsheaven/pseuds/jingyeomsheaven
Summary: Just a typical day for Jinyoung and Yugyeom
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingyeom nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jingyeom+nation).



> okay so, this is my first ever fanfiction, that's why I feel a little bit nervous and I still think it sucks BHDHHD Please keep in mind that English is not my first language so the grammar may be a little messy, anyways~ thank you

They were kissing. Yugyeom's hand in Jinyoung's hair and Jinyoung's hands on Yugyeom's hips.  
It was obvious that they will end up like this from the start. Each time they met up to watch a movie and cuddle, they ended up realising that they missed each other too much to actually focus on a movie. And of course it should be different now, since they decided to watch Jinyoung's drama, and while Yugyeom could focus on it perfectly when he was alone, he found it impossible now.

They were in the middle of the episode, when he looked up at the elder and his heart started racing fastly when Jinyoung's eyes caught his large, shiny ones.  
"H-hyung." He stuttered and swallowed thickly. It obviously caught Jinyoung's attention and he smirked, while pulling younger closer.  
"What is it, baby boy?" He asked softly, with the voice that was saved for his boyfriend _only_. Yugyeom looked away, but before the remnants of his confidence disappeared completely, he quickly straddled the elder and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him hard. Jinyoung was taken aback at first, but he came back to his senses as soon as he felt younger's tongue trying to enter his mouth. He kissed back roughly, just as if he was trying to tell his boyfriend how much he missed him. They were both so busy recently with their individual schedules, and it was driving him crazy. He was always the clingy type, always wanting to be close, always wanting to hold hands and tell Yugyeom how much he loved him. He felt a light tug on his hair and he smiled into the kiss, pulling Yugyeom as close as he could. The younger pulled back, his breath ragged, cheeks flushed and he looked absolutely adorable.  
"What is this all about?" Jinyoung asked, caressing Yugyeom's warm cheek and smiling gently.  
"I just missed you." Yugyeom answered, smiling back and when he was about to kiss Jinyoung again, he noticed Dalkyum staring at them, and he broke into a soft laughter.  
"Oh, come on, we are busy." Jinyoung whined, looking at the small puppy, that was just sitting and staring, not realising what was happening and why humans do such things. He felt a slap on his chest and looked back at Yugyeom.  
"Hey, what was that for?" He whined again, his childish side showing up.  
"You are such a kid sometimes, hyung." Yugyeom giggled and kissed his cheek lovingly.  
"I am literally giving you my whole attention, and you decided to be mean to my baby?" He teased and Jinyoung interwined their hands suddenly, kissing his palm then, which made Yugyeom's heart skip a beat.  
"He is my baby too. But most importantly, you are my baby." He said while looking at Yugyeom like a lovestruck fool, because indeed, he was.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, but smiled brightly and rested his forehead against Jinyoung's, closing his eyes. Seems like even Dalkyum was done with them being lovey dovey, because when Yugyeom took a glance at him, the puppy was already sleeping.

"Are you happy now? He won't distract us anymore." He asked, a playful glint appeared in his eyes. Jinyoung didn't answer, but instead pushed Yugyeom off of himself lightly, and hovered over him. He kissed his forehead gently. Yugyeom's thick, messy black hair was completely covering it, but he couldn't care less. He then looked him deeply in the eye, his own dark eyes shining with love and adoration and he leaned in for a soft kiss, a completely different than that one from before. Yugyeom melted into the kiss and started playing with his boyfriend's hair, massaging his nape lightly with other hand, his nails grazing over skin, making the latter shiver.

It was perfect. Jinyoung wished they could stay like this forever, in their little world, away from everyone, just holding each other. Sometimes he was frustrated that he couldn't just freely kiss Yugyeom in public. Sometimes he was jealous, when fans were writing comments about wanting to marry Yugyeom. Sometimes it was too much for him, when other people touched Yugyeom for too long. 

He realised how ridiculous it was, but he couldn't help it. But at least, at the end of the day, he knew Yugyeom was _his_. He knew that Yugyeom's smiles and hugs were saved only for him, so it was okay. As long as they had each other, and as long as Yugyeom was happy, he couldn't have been happier.

To fall in love with someone so deeply, to get lost in someone so endlessly - there was nothing more delightful for Jinyoung.


End file.
